


Haunted House

by Daddyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend requested I write a fic where Tanaka and Yamamoto go to explore a "Haunted House" and Yamamoto ends up wetting himself. </p><p>well....here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

“Just go in there!” Tanaka half whispered, nudging Tora through the door of the empty house, causing him to drop his drink in the process. Tora panicked slightly, clinging to the arm or the shaved head man.

 

“Do we _**have**_ to do this?” Tora whispered, holding on tightly to the other mans arm. Tanaka smirked, hooking his arm around the mohawked mans waist.

 

“ **You're** the one who said _**we'd**_ check out this dumb house!” Tanaka huffed, shoving the man through the doorway, letting it shut behind them. Tora jumped hearing the heavy door slam behind them, attempting to get the flashlight out of his pocket. 

 

Tanaka flicked on his flashlight, letting the light shine around the room. Tora wined slightly, looking around behind them with his flashlight.

 

“This place is just really spooky, Ryuu...” Tora half whispered before he turned back around to look at the younger man. “Ryuu?” Tora panicked slightly his voice cracking when he didn't see the bald man any more.

 

Tanaka hummed slightly looking through some of the stuff in the other room when he heard Tora call his name. Tanaka lifted his head and went to exit the room before stopping. A smile spread across the wing spiker's face as he came up with a  _ brilliant  _ idea. 

 

“Ryuu!?” Tora shouted from the other room frozen in fear looking around the room with the flash light. Tanaka smirked to himself watching the fuzzy head man, who was panicking at the moment, practically spin with the flashlight while he looked for Tanaka.

 

“God dammit Ryuu! This isn't funny!” Tora's voice cracked in his panic. His eyes were starting to water from the fear he was experiencing. “Ryuu! God dammit! Get out here! I'm serious!”

 

Tanaka jumped out at the smaller man, making a very loud noise in the process, in order to scare him. Tora screamed, in a very loud manner, out of pure fear of what was going to happen to him. Tanaka put his hands on his knees, laughing hysterically.

 

“Ooooh man! You should have seen your face!” Ryuu laughed loudly, slapping his hand down on Tora's back.

 

Tora frowned, bringing his hand up to hit the shaved head man.

 

“You **asshole**!” Tora shouted, smacking the other man on the arm repeatedly. Tanaka laughed doing his best to dodge the swings from Tora. 

 

Once everything calmed down Tanaka smiled, running his hands through Tora's mohawk.

“I'm sorry, Tora, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up on.” Tora bit his lip, nodding slightly keeping his eyes on the ground. Tanaka sighed, wrapping his arms around the other man bringing him into a hug. Tora blushed into a deep shade of red, half attempting to pull away.

 

“Tora?” Ryuu whispered, pulling back himself, “Did you.....did you _**piss yourself?**_ ” Tora kept his head down, looking at the rather large warm wet spot that was soaking through his pants. 

 

“Tora...” Ryuu whispered, tilting Toras head up to look at him. Tora closed his eyes, starting to tear up.

 

“I'm so sorry...”Tora whispered hoarsely, reaching up to wipe at his eyes, “You probably think I'm so fucking gross.”

 

Tanaka shook his head, letting out a little laugh. “Bro, it's fine. I mean, it _was_ kinda my fault you pissed yourself...” Tora looked back toward the ground feeling his face start to heat back up. “Here” Tanaka smiled unzipping his pants. “Take 'em off.”

 

Tora nodded slightly, reaching down to take off his pants, the pee soaked boxers sticking to his legs.

 

“All of it. You're gonna have to wear either my boxers or my pants, your choice.” Tanaka grinned, looking at Tora.

 

Tora took the boxers off after a moment before reaching out, “The uh...the pants I guess...” Tora smiled softly, as Tanaka handed the pants to the half naked man. “Thank you, Ryuu.”

 

Tanaka laughed, rubbing the back of his head, “Don't mention it. Let's just get out of here. We can order delivery once we're back at my place.”

 

Tora laughed, fixing the pants before zipping them up. “That sounds really good actually.” Tanaka nodded, grabbing the arm of the fuzzy head man, who was now wearing his pants.

 

“Let's go.” They both smiled softly as they made their way out of the 'haunted house', both of them heading down the street to Tanakas house.

 


End file.
